This invention relates to a gripping device.
Clamping devices have been used to secure other devices to pipes or tubes. As an alternative to this a ring with screws has also been used. However, the screws of these rings can damage the pipe or tube to which the device is attached. These clamping or ring devices have a particular application in the oil industry for oilwell tubes and drill pipes.